A Change of Heart
by YarrowBoy
Summary: This is based of HTTYD RTTE S6, a plea from viggo to the dragon riders to help him from the betrayal of the dragon hunters, and to let viggo join the fight against the dragon hunting scum turns into a close friendship!
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is going to be a one shot-ish! This is a friendship between viggo and the dragon riders because I felt it was missed in HTTYD RTTE S6, I hope you enjoy! I will also be working on a story of the future dragon riders.**

 **I also promised I would make a signature character in the last story so i did a bit of thinking and he is called 'Lucifer The Punisher' his look is based of my HTTYD plot twist, it's a masked man with a long dark cloak and he doesn't like to show his face much but he will to the people he trusts! Anyway I'll explain it a bit more later..**

 **Back to the story, Enjoy!!!!**

Hiccup was in his hut examining his Inferno sword from the recent battle with the dragon hunters as it took a few hits on the handle, damaging the mechanisms. He heard the distinct sound of dragon wings outside his door followed by running footsteps, hiccup turned to the door as Astrid rushed in panting. "Woah, what's the rush m'lady.. are we under attack?" Hiccup said grabbing his sword.

"No, worse.." Astrid said holding a roll of paper up to him "its viggo, he wants to meet with us!" Astrid said managing to recover her breath.

"What!" Hiccup grabbed the small roll of paper, opening it, written on it was a short message addressed to Hiccup, ' _my dear Hiccup I have matters I would like to discuss with you in private concerning the dragon hunters and Johan... please come either alone or with your friend Astrid... Viggo'_ below the message was a map withan X on a small island near melody island with the word "TONIGHT" written next to it!

"Hiccup you can't go... it's a trap!" Astrid pleaded with her boyfriend.

Hiccup rolled the message back up and looked at Astrid giving her a long stare "I know, but what if he is telling the truth you know I need to go! And if there is any chance of him changing I need to take it." He said, Astrid stood there fury in her eye "FINE... well I'm coming with you then!" Hiccup smirked at his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't expect anything less.." the smirk painted across his face! As he turned around and packed his sword and maps away "If were going to go tonight we need to get sorted and read..." Hiccup was mid sentence when his was interrupted by Astrid's lips pressing into his giving him a long, hard kiss "I love how your so happy about everything!" Astrid said pulling away, making Hiccup blush putting a hand on her face.

Astrid started to pull back from his hand towards her dragon "Anyway like you said, we should get ready!" Astrid said mounting her dragon' "Yes... we should... oh and Astrid don't mention this to the others I don't want them to get panicky or anything. Also meet me at the far side of the island we'll leave on the cover of nightfall!" Astrid gave him a quick nod before flying off on stormfly to her hut. Hiccup turned and looked at his messy desk "yep, still got it!" Hiccup said ruffling his hair.

It was nearing nightfall and hiccup was packing his satchel putting in his dragon blade and some water and a bandage because he had a funny feeling about this 'meeting' that it wasn't going to be as straight forward as an easy surrender. Hiccup just about finished packing when there was a sharp knock at the door and a familiar voice could be heard from outside "Hiccup!" He knew exactly who it was and grabbed his sword from his bag and neared closer to the door holding the blade out in front of him.

Hiccup pulled down the lever to his door, making it slide upwards and stood there was a man... his face half burnt and dragon claw scars on the other side. "Viggo!" Hiccup said igniting his blade, lighting up their surroundings.

"Ah Hiccup, I do hope you don't mind me coming here, I was getting lonely on that island." Viggo said staring straight into hiccup's eyes and reaching behind his back pulling out some sort of sword that resembled hiccup's dragon blade. "Now Hiccup I would greatly appreciate and recommend it that you put away your remarkable weapon before I retaliate!" Viggo said igniting his own blade and swinging it into hiccup's!

"What!?" Hiccup gazed at Viggo's weapon, it was a replica of his own.. he felt both cheated and impressed that his enemy admired his inferno blade so much he made is own even if it was to use against him.

"Well I seemed that this blade was a quite practical and effective weapon, so I decided to make my own with a few tweaks that can out performance yours of course!" Viggo said releasing him from the sword lock and swinging his sword at him, multiple times in an attempt to disarm his opponent. "HADDOCK, listen to me put away your sword and we can discuss this!" Viggo said starting another lock giving hiccup a chance to talk.

"Yeah sure, so you and your dragon hunting buddies can take me away without a fuss?!" Hiccup said rage taking over his actions.

"Quite the contrary, I wish to discuss how we're going to take them down!" Hiccup looked confused at what viggo just said, "we're? There is no we're!" Hiccup jumping back from the lock and shouting Toothless's name. It didn't take long for his dragon to notice that his rider was in distress and appeared at the door in seconds, growling from behind viggo.

"Oh hello night fury!" Viggo looked up at hiccup who was now standing on the top floor of his house away from viggo, "So you want to bring dragons into this, that's fine by me!" Viggo said as he began to give a loud whistle. A large flapping noise could be heard from the top of hiccup's hut before the roof gave in sending a massive monstrous nightmare to the floor of his home littering debris everywhere! Viggo's dragon screamed at the boy in front of him and the night fury behind him. "Hiccup I know your probably confused right now, so let me explain everything that has transpired over the last two moons!" Viggo said putting his hand on his dragon's snout, pacifying it and dropping his sword to the ground where the flames extinguished.

Toothless moved into attack position forming a plasma blast in his mouth when his rider called him to stop, "You have five minutes, explain everything or I'll give you to Astrid and you can deal with her!" Hiccup said crossing his arms readying for some abstract story viggo had just come up with on the spot. "I'm glad you've seen reason." Viggo said stroking his dragons snout keeping him calm due to the very angry dragon behind it!

The next five minutes passed where viggo explained to hiccup how the dragon hunters had betrayed him and ditched him in a cave to die closing of the exit sending the entire mountain over his head and if it was not for the monstrous nightmare that saved him, he would have been crushed under a pile of rocks, hiccup was suspicious of viggo's near death betrayal story but the evidence was standing right in front of him, a tamed monstrous nightmare who defends him even against a night fury "So if I was to believe you, why do you want to join the fight on our side?" Hiccup questioned viggo, "for the same reason you wanted to attack me, FOR JUSTICE! I see now what I have done to dragon's and nothing in the world can fix that but I wish to attempt to rectify my miss deeds by helping you take the fight to them!" Hiccup came down from his perch and approached Viggo, walking over the Debris that covered his floor and held out his hand "I hope that you aren't lying to me Viggo, I really do because you are a good man on the inside." Hiccup said, Viggo's face droped at the sound of the young boy in front of him "I wish to be a changed man." Viggo's said meeting Hiccup's hand and giving him a strong handshake. Hiccup smiled "I'm sure that will happen... with time!" He said nearly making Viggo smile.

 **Woah I nearly cried just writing that end!**

 **Anyway I'm going to do another chapter or two! How will the others react to viggo's sudden appearance? Will hiccup defend him or will viggo have to prove himself to them!?**

 **Please consider a comment and a follow?**

 **YB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello not much to say here, I'm just going to say that I'm working on two story's and having to deal with life at the same time so chapters won't come out as fast! If you want please check out my other story it's called 'Legacy - the unbelievable truth' its about the cute dragon riders.**

 **So here's chap 2 of viggo friendship ENJOY!**

It was midnight and all the teens and their dragons were huddled up in the club house, Astrid had came back and found viggo and hiccup 'chatting' she was ultimately disgusted at the thought of viggo being good pals with them and wrestled him to the ground and dragged him to the club house where he now sat strapped to a chair. Astrid and hiccup were stood outside having an argument, "What in the name of Thor ARE YOU DOING!?" Astrid demanded to know, "look I know it looks bad but hear him out!" hiccup said gesturing at the door of the clubhouse, "NO! He's brainwashed you hiccup remember what he did last time you trusted him?" She said giving him a cold stare "yes I do..." hiccup regretfully said. "So you know we can't trust him! We may just kill him now!" Astrid said gripping her axe and started to walk over to the door to the clubhouse, "BUT.." hiccup said grabbing Astrid's arm "He has proof! Look at that monstrous nightmare in the stables... and even you know they are very stubborn and deadly to train!" Hiccup said slowly infuriating his partner, "just listen to him... five minutes!" Astrid spun around and held the axe towards his face "5 MINUTES THEN I KILL HIM AS HE NEARLY DID TO ME, just in case you have FORGOTTEN!" Astrid turned and opened the door the couple walking through, a tense feeling could be felt around them, they both walked up to the prisoner who was being tended by the twins... even they backed off from them and they loved a good argument! Astrid stood there her axe up to fer face it gleaming as she looked at her reflection "Start talking or I'll spit you in half!" The warrior said moving her axe to his neck, viggo sat there unamused and confused. Hiccup gave a nervous laugh, the one he normally does when he's in a tight situation, "Sorry about her, what she means is that can you tell us the story that you told me and... you may want to make it fast!" Hiccup said eyeing her axe up, viggo instantly picked up on the clue and gave a weak smile "of course!" Viggo said continuing to repeat the tale he told hiccup but this time to the entire group of dragon riders who stood next to their angry dragons.

By the time viggo had finished all the teens were in different stages of trust "YAKDUNG" snotlout coughed "oh I'm sorry... I must be allergic to lies!" Snotlout said scoffing, "well I don't know about that snotlout." Fishlegs countered "He has evidence to back his story up, that monstrous nightmare! You of all people know that not anyone can jump on hookfang's back and fly him wherever they want to go!" Fishlegs said looking to the frustrated boy "Shut up Fishlegs!" Snotlout shot back!

The twins were stood there still amazed at viggo's story. "So your saying your were underneath a collapsing mountain?" Ruff said smiling "quite so my fair friend!" Viggo said trying to do his upmost to avoid the argument happening outside. "Not fair, why does he ALWAYS get to do the fun stuff! I would like to file a formal complaint to the person in charge around here!" Tuff said a displeased and annoyed tone to his voice,"I think that is going to have to wait tuff, we have bigger problems right now!" Heather said moving out the way of Astrid who came storming in, she looked back at hiccup who was standing in the doorway "YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Astrid screemed "No I'm not, he's staying alive and he can be of use to us anyway!" Hiccup said while Astrid gave him an angered stare, it was exactly the same one she gave him when he beat her at dragon training and humiliated her in front of the entire village. The rest of the room was silent too afraid to say anything! Without warning Astrid grabbed her axe and sent it flying towards viggo, the rest of them threw them selves towards Astrid all shouting different things but they stoped when the notice the absence of a blood drip! Astrid stopped and held her axe millimetres from viggo's eyes, "IF YOU DO ANYTHING THAT I DONT LIKE, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE SCAULDRENS!" Astrid said before leaving, walking into hiccup on purpose in the process!

"I'll go calm her down!" Heather said before running out in pursuit of Astrid, "I'm not going to ask what you said to keep me alive, but I would like you to know, I'm extremely greatful! Viggo said gesturing to hiccup to let him free. Hiccup pulled out a pocket knife and was about to cut the rope when snotlout interrupted him by grabbing his arm "ARE YOU MAD?" Snotlout exclaimed, "oh not you too!" Hiccup said annoyed! "Hiccup I have to agree with snotlout on this! You can't just let him roam around the edge!" Fishlegs said standing next to snotlout "Well how is he going to prove that he can make it up to us if he has his hands tied together? Huh?" Hiccup said moving the knife down to the ropes and began to cut setting viggo's hands free "Fair point" Fishlegs replied!

Viggo stood up looking into the eyes of all the dragon riders, examining them as they stared back which was interrupted by hiccup putting a hand on viggo's shoulder "me and you have work to do!" Hiccup said pointing him to a desk in the clubhouse! "We do?" Viggo said confused "yep, your going to tell me the location of Johan's base!" Hiccup said walking over to the table which contained a map on it, viggo looked hard at the map confused at it layouts! "Johan doesn't keep a permanent base of operations, that's how we managed to evade you all the time!" Viggo said, hiccup looking insulted "half of the time!" Hiccup said giving viggo a death stare and he looking back before they broke into a hysterical laughter. The other members in the room were completely confused at the sight of bonding between viggo and hiccup, former enemies. Snotlout appeared between them, "yeah, hahahahahah... Now tell us where his base is!" Viggo was ungrateful of this abrupt appearance of snotlout, "Well he doesn't have a base as such but... he does have a island where he keeps the singtails!" He said pointing towards a couple of sea stacks, "This map is wrong before you ask, there is an island there!" Viggo said grabbing the nearest pencil and drawing a circle on the sea stacks, "it's heavily defended though, you will need everyone to make a proper blow to him" Hiccup was staring at the map intently not bothered at all that viggo was backing up to the door until fishlegs stepped in front of him "Where you going Mr Grimborn?" Hiccup's head shot round "what, huh?" Hiccup said narrowing his eyes, viggo heisted "I'm going to... appolgise if that's how it's done, I'm not really used this sort of stuff.." viggo said lowering his head and reaching into a pocket pulling out a dragon eye lens and handing it over to fishlegs, "this is an advanced lens about the Titan wing gronkle, I've been meaning to give it you... It is a one of a kind don't lose It!" Viggo said fishlegs face lighting up, "METLUG HURRY OVER HERE" fishlegs said before running into the back room with his dragon and the lens slamming the door, "Anyway it would be best if you went to appoligise to Astrid!" Hiccup said opening the door for viggo and pointing down a path from the clubhouse "go down there take a left past my hut then take a right and Astrid's hut is dead ahead you can't miss it!" Viggo started to walk out before he turned around " thank you Hiccup for this, I really do appreciate it!" Viggo said before offering his blade "I thought you might want to have a look at it." He said before handing it over to Hiccup "I certainly will! ..." viggo turned away "just one last thing... please don't double cross us!" Hiccup said before closing the door to the clubhouse, the sun was just starting to rise and the orange light hitting the edge with a glow!

Viggo was walking on the wooden planks admiring the edge and how much effort had gone into it, he passed Hiccup's hut turning his head at the door pulling a smirk, " I don't see any harm in a quick de-tour" viggo commented to himself as he walked up to the door his arm reaching out to the lever but he stopped a new but unusual feeling filling his chest, it was... 'betrayal' viggo had felt this before but never like this it felt, true and guilty! Viggo sighed stepping back from the door, "I must be losing my nack!" Viggo said turning to Astrid's hut "Lets get this over with then viggo!" He said to himself before a he calmly approached the door knocking on it. There were a few loud noises and some shouting from behind the door before it was opened showing a dark haired girl with green eyes, "Oh heather? Hiccup told me that this was Astrid's hut, I'm sorry I must have taken a wrong turn." The green eyed girl put her arm in front of him, preventing him from leaving "No, you have the right place but you may have came at the wrong time!" Her eyes were cold and her tone was stale! "Well that's why I'm here then..." Viggo said fidgeting on the spot, "I'm here to apologise." There was a loud laugh behind Heather as Astrid stepped forward holding an axe and a sword in either hand "That would be something!" Astrid said her eyes narrowing on Viggo. "What's your game! I see straight through you, TELL ME!" The enraged blonde demanded to know "To defeat dragon hunters, that is my game!" Viggo said his voice raising "YEAH SURE! So your going to use hiccup to get what you want?!" The blonde held up the sword to viggo, " my dear if wanted to use hiccup he would be dead by now, and Heather can validate that!" Heather gave a slight shrug "yeah, that's actually quite true!" Heather said putting a hand on Astrid's blade lowering it " The real reason why I'm here is unusual, I would like a second chance!" Viggo said pleading with the ladies in front of him "they don't exist!" Astrid said turning around placing her weapons on a table, "said the girl who's taken the most second chances in the archipelago!" Viggo said getting a chuckle out of Heather and a sharp look of Astrid "all I ask is that you trust me,'and to give me a second chance, please?" Astrid looked into viggo's eyes they were the same unemotional mirrors that she had grown accustomed to over the years " UGH, fine people deserve second chances." Viggo's face gave a slight smile "thank you, anyway I have certain things to talk about with hiccup, I'll be off!" Viggo was stepping away from the door when a axe came flying towards him, he caught it mid air before it could do any damage to him. "Where do you think you're going?" Astrid started to laugh, viggo's face completely puzzled "I'm sorry did I miss something?" Viggo asked "yes you have to earn my trust first! NOW FIGHT ME!" Astrid said pulling a smirk "oh dear Astrid you have a lot to learn!" Viggo said properly wielding his weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is my final or penultimate instalment of A Change of Heart then I'm going to be working on Legacy: The Unacceptable Truth (no distractions hopefully!)**

 **Also you may not know but I have an IG acc that's full of my HTTYD drawings called HTTYD_drawings1248, check it out pls if you can!**

 **Apart from that until the next time!**

Viggo and Astrid were having their 'little' fight from her hut past the catapult, through the stables and and now finishing at the dome. Leaving destruction and chaos in their wake, the twins were sat on a rock eating their little invention they called the clouds of fluffy corn admiring the great warriors repeatedly throw their weapons at each other in almost an art style! "Your stance is sloppy." Viggo said circling his axe near Astrid's head, " Ha, your one to talk!" Astrid said pulling away from a hurdling blade that was nearing her "I do talk... many things, that are all true!" Viggo said getting a death glare from his opponent "anyway apart from that, want to take five?" He said lowering his axe a noticeable drip coming down his forehead, "Sure, but I won that!" Astrid said patting viggo on the back.

"Over my dead body!" Viggo laughed at the blonde.

"That can be arranged!" Astrid said raising her eyebrows.

"If I remember correctly, the last time you tried to kill me It didn't work out so well!" Viggo said pulling a drink from his belt and chugging it down faster than a speed stinger on chicken! "But we gave you a scar to remember us by!" Astrid chuckled to herself , viggo's face went cold as he placed a hand to his burnt face "indeed" viggo said as hiccup appeared from behind Astrid's hut with Fishlegs waving viggo's dragon blade in the air "there you guys are!" Hiccup chirped " viggo I've had a look at the hideous zippleback gas compartment, it's amazing!" Hiccup said approaching, "I'm glad you approve." Viggo said taking his blade back into his hands, "Well I'm definitely not used to this dragon business, but I know that a dragon needs tending to every now and then." Viggo said, gesturing for Fishlegs to go with him "quite true!" Fishlegs said following him "so what did you learn from the lens?" Viggo said as they went further away leaving Astrid and Hiccup together. "Soooo... Hiccup," Astrid said fluttering her eyes at hiccup "yes M'lady?" Hiccup said

"Do you really think this is _true?"_ Astrid asked

"I don't know, it seems like he has properly come round." Hiccup said turning his head down to the beautiful, blue eyed girl in front of him placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hiccupppp, stop..." Astrid said hiccup moving down towards her, as she grabbed his hand and twisted it causing him to go limp and yell, "I told you to stop!" Astrid's was on fire until she calmed down, moving to more of a blush and smirking "ahh, your so cute when your helpless!" She said picking him back to his feet, "I'm glad that I have that trait then!" Hiccup said straightening his body.

"Anyway if your done breaking my bones, I'm going out on patrol." Hiccup said mounting toothless

"I'll come with you, we all know how harsh the seas can be this time of year" Astrid cheekly said whistling Stormfly over

A confused look painted hiccup's face, he leaned over the cliff face looking out at the calm gentle sea, the sun shining across the water "Yeah totally understand your point of view" hiccup sarcastically said before flying off, Astrid following close behind.

At the dragon stables Fishlegs was stood with viggo tending to his monstrous nightmare "I didn't know that titan wing gronkles had a migration period of two weeks!" Fishlegs was almost boring viggo, constantly going on about the lens that viggo gave him to mostly shut him up for the day the teens voice was slowly starting to turn into a blur in viggo's head driving him to the point of distraction! "FISHLEGS" shouted viggo earning a silence from everyone nearby, viggo after realising what he just done turned to the teen in front of him who was nearly breaking down. " I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to snap it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now and titan wing gronks are the least of my concerns."

"Well if you have a lot on your mind I find it helps if you try and get it all out, relax your mind." Fishlegs sat him down on make shift bench and sat next to him.

Viggo sighed " I appreciate the offer but there are just some things in this world that are better kept on your person"

"Are you sure, I find it helps that even the most difficult things to talk about are so relieving to get of your shoulders, I promise I will help"

Viggo looked at the teen who sounded full of remorse and kindness " You promise you can help me?"

"Promise"

"Well if you cast your mind to submaripper, to my brother, I have a funny feeling that he is still alive there is no way he drowned, he was the brawler the survivor. I just feel like he is alive!"

" And your... scared he's going to try and get revenge?"

"No I want to find him, he is family, and I miss him really!" Viggo put his head into his hands "I sound completely ridiculous but I don't know where to start!"

"Wellllll, I shouldn't tell you this but hiccup keeps information on all our enemies in little files in his hut and I gave you word I will help!" Fishlegs stood up and began to walk towards the door, viggo doing the exact same. A huge smile crossed viggo's face as he was walking behind fishlegs, hiccup's hut approached into sight. they stood behind the black and red striped door cautious with their moves "Don't be long, he puts them on the top floor behind the desk" fishlegs said opening the door and looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Thank you, fishlegs" Viggo ran in eyeing up the stairs and running up, the door slamming behind him there were two desks one with hiccup's infamous dragon blade on the parts layout in a technical way and another with a map on with an x on a mysterious island, one Viggo was not familiar with but he immediately dismissed it throwing himself to the floor examining the desk. It was separated from the wall about an inch "oh fishy, you dont fail to please!" Viggo grabbed the desk pulling it out revealing a book with the night fury symbol on.

"You must be it" viggo chirped to himself grabbing the book and opening it, it had all the know enemies of one hiccup horrendous haddock the III in ranging from old enemies like lucifer the punisher to his newest and most challenging of his enemies, johann, they were all vey detailed but useless to him! Viggo flipped a page past Alvin the treacherous and in big letters was the name GRIMBORNS, it was two pages containing the two brothers one on himself and another, Riker Grimborn.

Outside the hut, fishlegs was stood there trying his best not to look out the ordinary, waiting for viggo to finish up so they could leave without being spotted because a confrontation is the last thing Fishlegs wanted or needed, it didn't take long for the boy to get uncomfortable and was about to knock on the door to tell viggo to get a shift on when the unmistakable noise of a flying night fury emerged behind him a large thud followed after "I thought that was you.. what you doing by my hut" hiccup said dismounting his dragon and waving up to Astrid who came down to join them.

"Oh, well... I uh'"

"Fishlegs!?" Hiccup's eyes narrowed "Are you hiding something from me?"

"WHAT.. pfft me, no that's a laugh I was ummmmm taking in the scenery and... wildlife." Fishlegs looked around in panic trying to stay cool, but that wasn't what it translated over to the couple.

"It's mostly wood and rock not forgetting the 200 foot drop, I wouldn't call that 'scenery'!" Astrid said dismounting her dragon pulling out her axe

"Perfect really"

"For what??" She shot back, fish legs stood there running out of things to say "Move"

"What why?" Fishlegs asked

"Because I want to know what your hiding!" Astrid said barging past the chubby teen, hiccup following her to open the door. It swung open showing the devastation that happened the night before with viggo's entrance. "I can explain what why he's here.."

"Why who's here? " Astrid questioned Hiccup looking around his hut trying to notice anything out the ordinary apart from it being half destroyed, his gazed moved along upstairs where a dark haired man could be seen reading something. "VIGGO!" Hiccup shouted, Astrid looking confused.

"What we go? We go where?"

"Not we go, viggo" hiccup said pointing upstairs a laugh coming back "Oh you would certainly be surprised how many people do that mistake!" Viggo said standing up, walking to the edge showing himself a book in his hand a faint smile across his face.

"Is that my..." hiccup's head turned towards fish legs who was standing there petrified "YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT BOOK, WELL DONE that is the perfect book to form a hit squad on me!!! YOU IDOIT" hiccup grabbed fish legs coat with both hands holding him there.

"UN-HAND HIM!" Viggo said jumping down from his perch running towards hiccup, Astrid stepping in his way pushing him back protecting hiccup " release him now hiccup or you WILL regret it!" Viggo said hiccup returning to his senses, even Astrid was worried what hiccup was going to do. " I'm sorry fishlegs... I just lost myself there" hiccup releasing fish legs from his grip and stepping back turning to Viggo "I'll take that" hiccup said grabbing his book, turning through the pages stoping on the grimborns and putting it on a table as he turned to Astrid "take him up to the clubhouse, and don't let him leave!" Astrid nodded before pointing for Viggo to move.

"As for you" hiccup looking over at fishlegs " are you MAD"

"Actually NO IM NOT" fish legs shouting back, defending himself! " your taking this the whole wrong way!"

"So which way am I supposed to take it, he breaks in and reads my private books do you want me to shrug it off???"

"No I want you to understand" fishlegs said pointing to the book on the table "He's looking for his brother!"

Hiccup turned towards the book picking it up reading the pages, specifically the part where he wrote 'they may seem tough but they act like a true family' and he sighed. "He said he was out of leads so I suggested this book to help him."

Hiccup looked up at the other boy " he does know he's dead!"

"We don't know that, he was carried underwater by the shellshocker he could have survived!"

" no he didn't fishlegs I know he didn't!"

"Why are you so addiment that he didn't survive?" Fishlegs demanded to know, getting a little bit worried.

Hiccup sighed "Becasue I made sure of if, before he was carried underwater I landed on the shell shockers back and confronted his brother he tried to kill me but toothless got him first."

Fishlegs sat down horrified of how he was going to deliver this to Viggo, "you can't tell him that though"

"I won't, but I gave him my word I would help." Fishlegs pleaded

"You did help him, now we better get up there and resolve this mess!" Hiccup said opening the door waiting for Fishlegs "agreed!" He said standing up and following hiccup up to the club house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for inactivity guys!**

 **Here's the final chap of my Viggo story! Then I will continue on legacy and start on a crossover between doctor who and HTTYD.**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been a couple days since the whole situation where Viggo broke into hiccup's house, but he was willing to let that pass due to the reasons it he did it for. The teens during the time they spent with viggo started to grow fond of him, even giving him his own hut and letting him roam free on the edge. However Astrid wasn't fully convinced that this 'new person' was entirely true and would always argue with hiccup day and night, slowly driving both of them to a point of anger and the others would have to get involved to calm them down.

It was a hot summers day on the edge and Viggo awoke to his monstrous nightmare sleeping in the corner and the sound of dragons flying overhead, this way of life was growing on Viggo not having to be formal and strict like he did with the dragon hunters, he had even became more casual around the riders. He got up and placed on his armour and straightened out his clothes, waking his dragon he opened the door and they escorted each other out as Viggo mounted his dragon and flew off into the sky above the volcano which he had previously tried to erupt. The land from the sky was marked and scorched from all the raids and sabotage attempts, it was a form of art in viggo's eyes an eyesore to anyone else. Viggo spent a good while up In the sky in a calm flight, feeling the heat of the sun on his back he turned his dragon back towards the collection of wooden huts when he saw a familiar shape shoot across the sky in a black blur. It was the night fury and his rider, he seemed mostly interested in his destination rather than the monstrous nightmare flying nearby so Viggo followed him through some canyons and sea stacks before hiccup landed on an island not far from the east side of the edge!

Viggo landed away from hiccup, dismounting his dragon and keeping to the tree line, out of the view of the rider and dragon. Hiccup pulled out a very detailed map, it was the same one Viggo showed the flyer's base on and pointed out that the map was wrong. Viggo realising that their was no reason to sneak around anymore, stood up and walked towards the brown haired boy startling him and toothless.

"Oh sorry about that scare" Viggo said chuckling sitting down next to hiccup looking at the map.

"Yeah right" hiccup said rolling his eyes "what are you doing out here anyway, I thought I was alone."

Viggo coughed anxiously "yeahhh... I kinda followed you, I was just merely interested in what you were doing." Viggo said pulling his usual, slimy smile.

"Oh okay then, if you here then you may as well brief me on their defences and layouts." He said pulling out a book and pencil.

"I've already told you, it's impossible to breach that fortress! it was designed to be impenetrable from attacks on the outside, a strategical attack would be pointless." Viggo said placing his head in his hands.

"There must be a way to bring it down, there always is!" Hiccup said almost begging for viggo to tell him information.

Viggo sighed "why do you come out here, by yourself?" Viggo asked, confusing hiccup.

" I'm not really alone most of the time, Astrid usually comes with me but we have been having a... disagreement the past few days"

"That's a very under-dramatic way of putting it." Viggo said picking up the map and closing it up. "A good leader must care for all of his men, but be must ready to lose them when needed. This is not a time to lose followers hiccup, I understand that more than anyone and I know I'm the reason she is angry at you." Viggo said handing the map back.

"Well thanks for the usual maces and talons speech but she just won't understand or accept that you've changed!" Hiccup said placing the map back in his pocket. "For reasons I don't know" he followed up.

" If it's any consolation, I don't blame her, after what I did I'm surprised any of you accepted me."

"Yeah... anyway sorry about that, back to their base!" Hiccup said shaking his head walking over to toothless pulling out another map "do you know _any_ way to destroy it, this could make a massive blow to Johan's operations and you said you wanted to take them down for what they did?!" Hiccup said forcing a map into his hands.

"Okay... I have an idea but you won't like it!" Viggo said studying the details of the map.

"I'm all ears" hiccup exclaimed leaning back onto his night fury.

"Well a full on siege of the island would be Suicide so we could infiltrate, alone, you as my hostage and I could say that I'm re-joining them and you are my bargaining chip then you break out steal the lenses and fly out?" Viggo suggested placing the map into his pocket.

"That... might just work!" Hiccup shouted climbing back onto his dragon "we need to get back to the edge." He said before flying off into the sky.

"Hic-cup... and he's gone." Viggo muttered to himself gesturing off into the air.

-000-

On the edge hiccup landed at the club house, jumping off and running in. Inside Astrid was trying to talk some sense into the twins and fish legs was busy with the dragon eye, they all diverted their attention to the boy who just ran in.

"Oh look who's back" Astrid remarked a poisonous tone to her voice

"Yeah, hey Astrid sorry I'm a bit busy right now" hiccup said waving in Viggo who just got of his dragon and opening up the map in his pocket.

"As usual, never have time for me anymore." Astrid muttered seeing Viggo walking in scoffing at the sight of him, she hated anything to do with that man and himself even more so!

"Hiccup, Viggo" fishlegs greeted them standing next to the desk "so what you guys doing?" He inquired.

"Well fishlegs, we might have an idea on how to take down the hunters base."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?" Fishlegs asked and worried look painted across his face.

"It's not the best but me and Viggo will go into their base acting if I'm his hostage, he hands me over saying he wants to join back then we break out and steal the lenses then burn the place down with monstrous nightmare gel!" Hiccup exclaimed looking round at the the other riders for agreement.

"You have to be joking!" Astrid spat "your going to walk into a trap, arms open!"

"Well do you have a better idea?!" He hissed back "we have them right where we want them and they won't see this coming!" He insisted turning back to his map "Viggo, pack some stuff we'll head off today." Hiccup command, watching him step back staring down in Astrid's direction. Hiccup turned around to see Astrid eyes watering up, the blue sapphire of her beautiful eyes becoming clouded. "I don't think I know who you are anymore..." she sobbed running out, her hands against her face holding back the tears.

"Awkward..." the twins giggled receiving a sharp glare from everyone in the room.

"W-what just happened?" Hiccup stuttered looking round at the others.

"Once again missing the bigger picture hiccup, you need to resolve 'this' before you do anything, I'll meet you out at see." Viggo said turning back to the desk, grabbing the map and saying his goodbyes to the dragon riders before leaving.

Hiccup was too hesitant to talk to her, he had taken her for granted and disregarded her feelings and concerns for him. The one thing he never wanted to do! Sometimes he just wished he was back on berk when he was 15 thinking of Astrid from a distance because he would never have a chance with a girl like that, her complexities, her design and her feelings. But as the years grew this just became the norm for him, never realising what he had until he just lost it. He needed to act on Viggo's advice or he would lose her forever.

Hiccup ran out of the club house in persuit of Astrid but she had vanished, she was no where to be seen but hiccup heard faint crying from the corner of the clubhouse, he turned and softly walked to the corner finding Astrid sat on the floor sobbing.

"H-hey Astrid?"

"Save it hiccup, I don't want to hear it!" Astrid snapped

"No Astrid please don't block me out, look I know I've been too concentrated the past few-" hiccup explained leaning down

"I don't want to hear it!" Astrid interrupted, standing up "hiccup, I've known you my entire life... I've loved you my entire life and the only time you return my love you forget about me!"

"It's only been a couple days while I'm trying to figure out how to finish the dragon hunters off?"

"No it hasn't, I've been feeling you grow distant for months now...I'm further away from you than I've ever been!" She sobbed turning around and pushing him away. Hiccup's heart sank into his chest, the pounding becoming weaker against his ribs, a true look of sadness plagued hiccup's face. He had lost the only person who he would ever love!

"Astrid please, I-I love you" hiccup said pulling her into his chest "and nothing will ever change that!" Hiccup whispered lowering his head to her soft pink lips, kissing her, the warm heat of hiccup's body and the touch of his lips made Astrid just lose herself in her emotions, she moved her hands around his waist keeping him there, with her.

Astrid pulled back, breaking the kiss "Don't you have a dragon hunter base to take down?" She said chuckling to herself.

"I do indeed!" Hiccup said calling over toothless.

"Hiccup, just... be safe." Astrid pleaded

"I will that's a promise." Hiccup said before mounting his dragon and flying of into the sky.

In the air Viggo was waiting for his accomplice to arrive, a black figure appeared from the club house and grew bigger stopping right beside him.

"Is everything well?" Viggo asked

"Just peachy" hiccup responded as Viggo smiled.

Hiccup sighed and looked down at the calm sea "this is going to be dangerous... are you ready?" He hesitantly asked

"Yes" Viggo said keeping a strong straight face

"We could die..."

"And I would die in knowledge that I was doing the right thing for once" Viggo said with pride filling his heart.

"I could think of worse ways to go" hiccup laughed

"Hmm, well then Johann awaits!" Viggo said turning his dragon out to sea and letting the full speed of it's might fly him towards his final battle... the end of the game!

 **Well that's my final chapter of viggo's friendship I hope you have enjoyed!**

 **Please send reviews, it really does make me smile.**

 **Have a look at my profile I'll be doing some more on my legacy story and I'll do a cross over with doctor who and HTTYD.**

 **YB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guys if you were into this and I stopped abruptly but I kinda lost the feel to do it, but I'm back now (:**

Back on berk the sence of urgency was felt everywhere, every dark corner and every burning fire. Hiccup, the leader of berk, was seeing over everything from the training of the A team to flying all the way to the edge several times a week to get the outpost back to its original glory of once it stood. Eret and Alvin were traveling from the northern markets all the way to bandit waters asking anyone if they could identify the crest from the ships, they got a surprising response from everyone and they took the information straight to hiccup who was busy identifying the the origin of the dragon root, "hiccup!" Eret bellowed getting hiccup's attention.

"Eret, Alvin tell me you have got some good news?" hiccup asked

"Can't say we do lad..." Alvin said

"Apparently according to multiple traders and a few bandits we are dealing with a large tribe that are quite feared!" Eret followed up with.

"Yep, got that from the raid anything else... specifically like their leader, troop number?" Hiccup asked

"Not much else is known, people don't usually ask but they all said their leader always leads any attack and he usually wears a mask and is quite prone to publicly humiliate or execute anyone who breaks the law." Eret responded

"Right... thank yo-"

"One last thing, their island. A group of bandits said the island is shrouded in fog and is commonly referred to as shadow island." Alvin continued "it took a little bit of money but you have to a pay a pretty penny to get the good stuff, if you get what I mean" Alvin laughed

Hiccup gave a faint laugh and his face fell, "shadow... island" he timidly asked.

Eret looked concerned "what's wrong?" He asked "hiccup..." hiccup was pacing up and down

Hiccup looked over a flame in his eyes and a pain that emitted off him "just answer me... did they say it was called shadow island?"

"Um.. yeah?" Eret answered, Hiccup raised his head and gritted his teeth a great rage was burning into his core scorching any sense of happiness or pride. "Get everyone in my house" Hiccup demanded "well... NOW!" He shouted gesturing them off before he ran back to his house.

Eret and Alvin stared in confusion at each other before running off into different directions gathering all nearby people of importance, the first people to arrive in hiccup's company were Heather and the the wing maidens followed by Dagur, Gustav and Astrid who had just returned from the Edge. Fishlegs just wondered through with snotlout, soon hiccup's house was nearly full when hiccup called everyone to silence. "Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice, but I have dire information that can't wait any longer. Thanks to the work of Eret and Alvin I now know who is responsible for this and it may come as a shock to most, especially to the riders of berk... but the man behind this is lucifer or as he more commonly know as 'Lucifer the Punisher'." The room turned into a collaboration of muttering and gasps, the most shocked were hiccup's closest friends. "Why he attacked us is unknown but I am determined to make him pay, I need a number oh people on scouting duties as we don't know where exactly shadow island is but if there is one thing I can promise" hiccup said pulling out a dagger and slamming down into the table piercing it "were going to punish the punisher if it the last thing I do!" Hiccup said proudly, the entire room burst into cheers and roars some even applauded.

\--000--

The next day on shadow island lucifer burst into Hagen's room wearing only a shirt and some pants "MOOOOORRRNNNNING" Lucifer sang waking Hagen up instantly " Ain't it a beautiful day?" Lucifer asked

"Um...sure.." Hagen replied stretching his arms and yawning

"Anywayyyy... back to business sleeping beauty" lucifer said rolling his eyes and sitting down on Hagen's bed "I'm going to give you a choice-"

"Wow, a choice what's the occasion?" Hagen asked sarcastically

"Shut up you" lucifer fired back ruffling Hagen's hair up " no but really do you want to go out with Asta and her friends today and go goof about all day, yawnnn, or do you want to come with me into the forbidden forest and see if we find this dragon that we been having problems with? And a bonus is that I don't think this dragon is mentioned anywhere in the book of dragons... think of the opportunity a new dragon?!? I'll let you name it if you can tame it... huh that rhymes... so what do ya say?"

"Well, sure" Hagen sure Hagen said remembering the other night when he kissed Asta immediately regretting choosing to go with lucifer.

"Fantastic" lucifer said jumping to his feet "I'll go get our gear ready... you go do.. whatever, I'll call u when we're ready" he said pointing at Hagen while leaving the room

"Crap, nevermind" Hagen whispered to himself pulling himself up and getting dressed into his clothes then armour that he was given on his arrival, he contemplated the thought of home but everyday the longing for him to return dissipated slowly. He finished sorting out his hair and made his way downstairs and was greeted with the sight of asta sitting at the table eating her breakfast who immediately blushed at the sight of him. "Morning Asta " Hagen said sitting opposite her.

"Morning h-hagen" she said, her face grew to a bright pink as she tried hiding it behind her bowl.

"Well just thought I would let you know I'm heading out with your dad today"

"Oh really... shame, I thought we could go out and 'muck about' looks like your going to have to wait" Asta said grinning intensely and pushing her empty bowl over to him "cya around" she said as she exited through the door of her house the same time as lucifer came from upstairs

"Ready to go mate?" Lucifer asked holding a bag on his back

"Yeah yeah," Hagen said getting up and walking over to the door pulling it open letting the morning sun flood in. Lucifer walked over to Hagen and put on his mask once again and headed outside, as they walked through the village everyone greeted them both asking if they were fine and some even cheered and others complimented Hagen on his success in the ring. The kept on walking through the paradise until they reached the tree line "okay Hagen, my men told me it usually hangs around a small lake this time of day... sleeping mostly, but I brought this in case anything goes south. You get me any sign of trouble and you get out of there." Lucifer said gripping Hagen by the shoulder gently, Hagen nodded in reply "good!" They both turned to dense forest and began making their way through trying to navigate through all the shrubbery and thick low hanging trees. A cliffhanger was slowly approaching them and the trees were becoming less and less dense as they approached.

Lucifer pulled Hagen down to the ground "oww! Can you not do that" Hagen pleaded

"Hush!! Just over this cliffend is the lake where my men reported it to be, and were trying to do this on the quiet you numpty!"

"What is 'it' you say your men see it but you don't actually know what it it is" Hagen whispered

"Trust me I've asked that same question for over 2 years but they say 'ooo we can never get close enough' or 'it flew away'" Hagen said in a childish tone "drives me crazy"

They slowly crawled over to the edge and looked over, there stood the lake beneath them and low and behold there was a large black figure lying next to the water line. "So what can you make out"'lucifer asked

"Not very much, stealth class possibly maybe strike or could be mystery class" Hagen replied confused

"Maybe not even boulder class?" Lucifer laughed

"Oii, go on you take a guess" Hagen said gesturing over at the black figure

"Na I'm good but maybe _you_ could make use of this?" Lucifer said handing him a telescope from his bag

"Yup I can" Hagen said taking it and holding it up to his eye "wellllll it's definitely strike class, large wing span I would say around 40-46feet roughly, maybe 1700 pounds more than likely lives on a diet of fish" Hagen said smugly still watching the black dragon

"You can tell that just from looking at I-"

"Sshshss, kaput, its getting up... that funny it kinda looks like a..." Hagen said in shock, his eyes widened as he backed of from the edge

"What, what's wrong?" Lucifer asked, Hagen slowly turned his head over to lucifer "that ' _thing_ ' down there isn't a _thing" Hagen said breathing heavily "_ it's a night fury.." Hagen said almost grinning.

 **I'm just going to repeat it, I'm so sorry for leaving everyone in the dark, but I hope you like a new chapter (: feel free to leave a review and slap me as much as you want.**


End file.
